


Joker Is a Dumbass

by Bobb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobb/pseuds/Bobb
Summary: The things you can sell in a persona game are quite questionable.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist & Iwai Munehisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Joker Is a Dumbass

Iwai was having a usual day until the kid showed up with a bag that seemed like it would burst open at any moment. He was probably here to sell some more of his weird crap. Sighing to himself Iwai nodded at the kid to put the bag on the table and he opened the bag. Iwai regretted doing so immediately and swiped the bag from the view of the cameras. There were more drugs in this bag than he had ever seen before in his life!

"Kid… what the fuck?”

“I need the money.” The Dumbass bluntly stated.

“No. Get the fuck out of here, I don’t get mixed in this crap and neither should you.”

A moment of silence, The Idiot reached to retrieve his bag which Iwai promptly responded to by Iwai firmly putting his hand over the bag. Iwai gave a hard stare at the shit for brains for a moment, It was a wonder how he didn’t get stopped and searched on the way to the shop.

“Leave, I’ll find a way to dispose of this. You have a shift here tonight, and I don’t care if you’re busy we’re going to have ourselves a nice little talk.”

“... Are you going to give me any money at least?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this habit in Persona 5 of getting to the money cap from a confusable mementos boss and storing it all by buying out Takemi's stock which I proceed to sell to Iwai in case I ever need emergency money. I honestly think it's a very dumb idea for the protagonist to be able to do that, but it makes the game a bit easier I suppose. Anyway it's present in lots of other games but I was focused on persona 5 due to the more relatively normal world it takes place in. The weirdness of this does also extend to the previous persona games as well, but I didn't buy medicine as a money storage in those games.


End file.
